This invention relates generally to jewelry, and, more specifically, to a method and device for cleaning and polishing jewelry.
In this patent, the word xe2x80x9cjewelryxe2x80x9d is meant to comprise rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, pendants, chains, pins, ankle bracelets, brooches, gemstones, watches, coins, contact lenses, dentures, ball bearings, screws, nails, washers, nuts, bolts, and the like. In short, the term jewelry in this patent includes all articles within its ordinary meaning, but also includes all articles that have a need to be cleaned and polished. Although jewelry may be made of many different and varied materials, traditionally jewelry has been made of gold, silver, platinum and other precious metals, and often includes precious stones such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, aquamarines, and the like.
During use, jewelry typically becomes dirty and jewelers and wearers of jewelry alike routinely clean and polish jewelry to restore its original lustre.
Traditionally, individual jewelry pieces have been cleaned by immersing the piece in a dipping basket containing a cleaning solution. The piece is gently soaked for a period of time. The piece is then removed, rinsed with water (preferably warm water) and then dried with a soft cloth. The jewelry may be buffed with a buffing wheel.
A representative prior art device used for cleaning and polishing jewelry is illustrated in FIG. 1. Device 50 generally comprises jar 51 containing liquid cleaning solution 52. The drawing illustrates how the device could be used to clean a piece of jewelry such as ring 21. As shown, ring 21 is secured to hook 32 which is secured to stem 53 which, in turn, extends downwardly from jar lid 54. The lid can be screwed into place atop the jar, and the jar can be gently agitated. Upon removal, the user can further clean the ring with brush 55. Alternatively, for pieces of jewelry that cannot be suspended from hook 32, one can place the jewelry (such as a chain or bracelet, etc.) in basket 57 which includes a porous bottom floor 58.
A problem with prior art devices and methods of cleaning jewelry as shown in FIG. 1 is that the jewelry being cleaned is unprotected against the potentially harmful effects of agitation. The walls of the jar and basket are relatively hard, as is the stem, and agitation can cause the jewelry to collide with these hard surfaces during agitation. The forces associated with agitation vary greatly and depend, in part, upon how much cleaning solution is in the jar, and, of course, upon how hard a person shakes the jar when cleaning. If excessive forces are generated during agitation, there is a possibility that the jewelry will be scratched or damaged, or that precious stones will be dislodged. Moreover, the device shown in FIG. 1 is not effective in polishing jewelry.
What is needed, then, is a new method and device for cleaning and polishing jewelry which provides additional protection for the jewelry being cleaned and polished, provides for agitation of a cleaning solution during cleaning, and is effective in removing polishing compound during cleaning.
The present invention broadly comprises a cleaning device for jewelry comprising a container having a top rim, side walls, and a bottom; a mesh liner operatively arranged to be removably secured within the container and proximate the side walls and bottom; a lid having an outer and inner surface, the lid operatively arranged to be secured to the top rim to seal the container; and, a foam member secured to the inner surface of the lid. The invention also includes a new method of cleaning and polishing jewelry, comprising the steps of immersing the jewelry in liquid cleaning solution contained in a foam-lined sealed container; and, agitating said cleaning solution. An alternative method includes a preliminary step of coating the jewelry to be cleaned with polishing compound prior to immersion.
A general object of the invention is to provide a new method and device for cleaning and polishing jewelry.
A secondary object of the invention is to provide a new method of cleaning and polishing jewelry that enables more vigorous agitation of the jewelry in a cleaning solution than prior art methods while simultaneously providing more protection for the jewelry being cleaned.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention in view of the drawings and appended claims.